The Way We Were
by VicH65
Summary: My sixth year was their last so I decided to make it the best. Unfortunately, they tried to knock me down, but I am not that fragile. Right?


**HEllo there! This is my first story so be good! anyway, this chapter is just an overview of the main character and her friends, just so you can get an idea. Enjoy!**

**By the way, no, I´m not J. K. Rowling :(**

I walked through the barrier and on to platform 9 ¾. The familiar red train was there, it it´s true crimson glory, giving off the usual steam smell that filled the whole platform. It was delightful to see the families and kids saying tearful good-byes and friends meeting after months of separation. The whole murmur of the platform brought promises of for a new year for of experiences, and I couldn´t wait to see what was in store for me. It was, after all, the last year for half of my friends, so I had to live it to the maximum possible.

As usual, various eyes followed me around as I walked through the platform, but after six years of being in Hogwarts I got used to not letting them intimidate me. I was wearing a white dress my best friend, Dominique Weasley, had gifted me in my last birthday, and I paired it up with some cute white heels. I also let my hair down, since it felt somewhat disappointed to be tied in any way at the beginning of a new school year. I really did feel it inside of me that that year was going to be absolutely perfect, and that no one would be able to knock me down, no matter what.

"hello, Hale. Had a nice summer?" A boy asked coming up from behind me. I stopped pushing my trolley to meet him. I didn´t quite recognize him, although I probably would have if I at least knew in which house he was in. I gave him a smile, though and he grinned back.

"Beautiful. But I was eager to come back, too" I answered. He began saying something but was cut off when four guys surrounded me all of the sudden. I smiled and jumped on the biggest one and the person I called my brother. Lysander Scamander. He was a blonde guy, very built and with a to-die-for smile. I had a little crush of him during my third year, but I soon enough got over it. Ever since I met him there has been a connection between us, and we are commonly mistaked for those stubborn people who do not recognize their feelings for each other, but I do love the guy, I just don´t love him that way. I would adore it if I could have a boyfriend like D, though. HE understands me and knows me like no-one else. He was hugging me by the waist, lifting me off the ground. I kissed his neck and he put back down on my feet. I was wearing a huge smile that matched his grin.

"You do realize you two saw each other two days ago, right?" said another huge friend of mine. Fred Weasley. He was the kind of guy you had to love. I hadn´t met one single person who hated him. Well, with the exception of the Snakes, but they hated anyone, so that was kind of inevitable. "I, on the other hand, haven´t seen you in over a month and haven´t gotten my hug yet" he whined. I gave him a long hug and a kiss on the cheek too.

"Sorry, Bear. I saw D first" I lied swiftly. He rolled his eyes at my attempt of a lit but let it go. D laughed and I turned to continue saying hello to the other two. The next person was James. He was the best. We weren´t exactly best friends, but we were still really close. He was an absolute prankster that lived in a detention, and still he was loved by every single teacher. I saw him over the summer a lot because my other best friend, who isn´t quite as united with me as D, is his brother. It´s incredible the difference between those two, and still they were so alike. James was really glad he had Teddy with him that first year of Hogwarts, but he spent the next years trying his best to be a person definitely different from his father. He succeeded up to some point, but he was an individual.

"Good" he said as he let me down after the hug. "I thought you had forgotten all about me" he said in his low voice. I grinned and gave him a wink as a response and then turned to Kevin, the last member of the group.

Kevin Mathews, a specimen all on his own. He was extremely funny, and that came from a girl who spends her free time with the creator of WWW. He was the kind of person to voice his opinion, always. Sometimes he said truths that no one wanted to hear, but he never his anything from anyone. He could be cruel sometimes, maybe without meaning it, and he could be a real idiot, most of the times really meaning it, but he could not be called a hypocrite. Anything that went through his head went to the outside world eventually. The hateful part about that was that he tended to be a perverted jerk, but we loved him nonetheless.

"you´re looking hotter this year" he said while obviously checking me out.

Scratch that, we didn´t love him nonetheless, we hated him.

I punched him in the arms to stop him from staring at my boobs. He laughed his booming laugh that made half the population in the platmorm to turn and look at him and I rolled my eyes. He opened his arms and I crossed mine. "Aw, come on! I want a hug too" he said in a really, really whinny voice. I turned around in response. He came up from behind me and hugged me.

"Let me go, dumbass" I said as I tried to wiggle out of his beater arms. They were all laughing. I didn´t find it funny. One person was missing though.

"What´s Fred doing?" I asked James after I saw Fred walking away and telling something to the guy who approached me previously. James shrugged, but I could see he did know, and I looked at D to see if I found a bit more of information. I didn´t even try Kev, because I knew he would either say something perverted or completely illogical.

The train let out a whistle and I whinned. James placed an arm around me.

"What´s the matter my sweet?" he asked as he walked me to the train. I turned my head to look at my stuff but D was levitating them. I looked back ahead and hugged James by the waist.

"I wanted to say hello to Luna, and to your parents, and…" I said, but he interrupted me.

"You always want to say hello to everyone. Don´t worry, you´ll see them on Christmas" I sighed and kept walking with him.

"I guess you´re right" I said.

"I´m always right" he answered cockily.

"Oh, you´d be surprised" I answered. He raised an eyebrow and I laughed at that. "SO, how was your summer" I asked with a nice smile on my face.


End file.
